I think i'm happy
by Apenasbelivando
Summary: Rachel enfim terminou a faculdade e resolveu passar seus 3 meses de ferias com seus amigos, longe da desespero de NYC e a realidade, mas é impossivel fugir do que é inevitavel.
1. Chapter 1

****N/A:**essa é minha primeira fic, que aconteceu de um momento de tedio sem pc.**

**então espero que sejam sentis.**

* * *

><p>Luzes para todos os lados, pessoas dançando na pista e bebendo nos bares espalhados por toda a boate, "the clip" umas das boates mas frequentadas de L.A.<p>

onde a morena se via agora.

Rachel e seus amigos estavam curtindo suas ferias na casa de praia de um de seus amigos que insistiram para que ela passasse pelo menos essas ferias com eles.

Rachel tinha acabado de terminar a faculdade e enfim vez amigoss de verdade, que a apoiassem apesar de todas suas manias que as vezes eram irritantes , mas que aprenderam a se acostumar ate porque todos ali eram meio que "Divas do Drama"

apenas Kurt e Blaine manteram contato depois de glee e Mercedes que morou com eles por um tempo

entre seus amigos que vieram a passar a ferias em L.A vieram Jeremy, Alex, Chad, Hayley , Kurt, Blaine e Taylor

seus outros amigos estavam passando as ferias com suas familias ou namorados

Mercedes por exemplo planejou praticamente toda a viajem, mas na hora houve um impresvisto com seu pai e teve que cancelar um pouco antes da partida.

Agora Rachel se via em uma das boates mas badaladas de L.A a cidade dos anjos olhando para os lados e vendo todos curtindo e tentando fazer o mesmo.

Quando viu que Jeremy estava vindo em sua direção abriu um sorriso por trás de sua bebida, sabia que Jeremy tinha namorada e que ela morava em Londres mas por mas que ele não a traisse seu jeito cafajeste nunca o abandou, Jeremy era um de seus melhores amigos dês da faculdade foi uma das primeiras pessoas a ter uma certa afinidade e dês então são como irmãos

- e entao finalmente vai me dar uma change? - disse jeremy com um sorriso torto evidentemente bebado

- depente, de sair da minha frente ou de tomar um fora na frente de todos? você escolhe. - disse com um sorriso ironico

- sabe um dia você vai querer esse corpinho e não vai ter - falou caminhando para a pista e dando uma piscadela para Rachel

quando finalmente Rachel parou de sorrir olhando Jeremy se agarrando com alguma garota na pista plhou para atrás e viu que uma de suas amigas Alex tinha sumido de seu grupo de amigos olhou para todos os cantos e não a viu então perguntar para seus amigos ja que Alex tinha facilidade imensa de se envolver com estranhos

tinha ate medo de que em algum momento em vez de ela ficar um semanafora, sumice de vez da face da terra .

- Cadê a Alex?

-não faço ideia - respondeu Chad distraido tracando olhares com cara moreno encostado em um dos bares da boate

- ela falou que ia se encontrar com uma amiga que não via a algum tempo - falou Hayley dando de ombros

- mas ela veio com a gente, onde ela encontraria com essa "amiga"? - perguntou sempre protetora com seus amigos

- não sei depois ela aperece por ai - Hayley tentou terminar a conversa, mas Rachel não se deu por vencida e continou insistindo

- mas esse "depois ela aparece por ai " era em NYC aqui é L.A, não conhecemos nada por aqui, e se algo acontecer com ela, e se ela for assaltada, ou ...-

foi enterrompida por Blaine que apereceu de algum lugar com Kurt logo atrás de si- Calma Rach, respira... isso - disse sorrindo da crise da amiga - eu acho que ela realmente conhece essa garota ela estava sorrindo o tempo todo e falando no celular antes de sumir - terminou acalmando um pouco mas a morena

- tabom - disse se rendendo e pegando a bebida que Kurt estava oferendo a ela

- então diva tá de olho em alguém? - disse dando mas de um dos seus sorrisos sugestivos

- nã...não - dise baixo enquanto corava

- porque, viemos pra cá por um um motiva...

- CURTIR - foi enterrompido por Jeremy que estava vindo em suas direções bem feliz pelo jeito

- é... - disse sem muito animo

- vamos lá rach você vaiter que superar isso uma hora -

- não é "isso" Kurt é meu pai, eu nunca vou superar - disse nervova pelo comentario do amigo

- mas ja faz 5 meses - tentou mas sendo enterrompido pela garota

- pois é ainda faz 5 meses - sussurou mas para si do que para Kurt

e saiu dali ainda chateada, quando chegou ao bar bebeu tudo que podia e saiu em direção a pista se acabando efazendo o Kurt tanto insistiu

ela estava curtindo,

dançando sensualmente para nninguem em particular apenas para si mesma para esquecer de tudo, que daqui a 3 meses voltaria para a vida real ela etava apenas com ela mesma curtindo ela mesma.

Mas as pessoas pereciam não se importar e não perceber isso, e tentavam se aproxmar não ganhando o minimo de atenção, então eles simplesmente desistiam e saiam de perto a deixando em seu proprio mundo

depois do que se pareciam horas, ela pareceu despertar quando uma pessoa se aproximou de sua orelha

- se divertindo? - perguntou a voz em um fio de luz

- onde você tinha se metido ?- falou já se virando abruptamente - você tem ideia do quanto ficamos preocupados!

- "ficamos" se lê Rachel Berry certa - disse sorrindo da cara de poucos amigos de Rachel - eu só fui encontrar uma amiga

- e não podia pelo menos ter avisado - disse se juntando aos amigos na mesa - você faz ideia do que estava passando pela nossa cabeça, se fosse em NYU tudo bem, mas aqui, não conhecemos nada, poderiam ter te assaltado, sequestado ou até coisa pior...

Alex percebendo que estavam discutindo sob um som de uma boate e quase não se entendendo resolveu acabar de vez com essa conversa

- respira Rachel - foi cortada por sua amiga - ela me trouxe até aqui tudo em e como ela mora aqui, acho que eu estava em boas mãos - falou enquanto abria seu sorriso de canto genquanto completava - e que otimas mãos

Rachel ficou desconfiada mas preferiu ficar calada, ela já estava mas bebeda do que queria admitir e quria voltar pra piista de dança

e ela achou que tinham ouvido suas preces porque a ultima coisa que ela lembra de estar acontecendo é alguém puxando o seu pulso e a levando pra a pista de dança

Quando olhou olhou para os lados e viu todos ali dançando, cantando , gritando mas acima de tudo felizes, ela se viu com os olhos marejados por aquela visão de seua amigos é 'seus amigos' ela não poderia estar mas feliz em disser isso .

e so de pensar que estava compartilhando essa felicidade com alguém á era o melhor presente para ela, e nada poderia estragar isso.

e como se fosse apenas o começo de tudo ela se deixou levar pela noite.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>NA:**esse é só o primeiro cap. se vezes quiserem perguntar algo e saber de mas alguma coisa**

**e so ir no review**


	2. Chapter 2

******N/A: Eu to postando hoje porque eu so consegui acabar esse cap. agora ******

************não tem interação Faberry agora mas no proximo cap. vai começar a verdadeira historia.************

************Eu particularmente não gostei desse cap. mas esta ai.************

************enjoy.************

* * *

><p>quando estavam todos ainda na pista da boate uma loira com uma calça jeans despojada e um regata branca uma bebida na mao foi ate alex e a puxxou dali, antes de ir alex avisou que iriA pra casa na frente, como estava todos bem altos ninguem prestou atençao na loira e muito menos na amiga indo embora.<p>

Na pista de dança Rachel se libertou desse escudo invisevel que estava em sua volta e se permiiu se levar por uma ruiva de olhos verdes por quem quase se entregou ali no meio da boate, pessoas abriam roda no meio das duas mulheres completamentes entregues e perdidas no meio da multidão.

A noite deles so terminou no outro dia e ninguem de fato sabia , como conseguiram chegar em casa, mal conseguiam lembrar como pensar.

x-xx-x

estavam todos jogados pela casa de praia do Chad, alguns no sofá outros pelo chão e teve os que tiveram sorte de pelo menos conseguir entrar em seu quarto, quem acordou fez questão de continuar no mesmo luga, com medo de que se fosse levantar talvez a cabeça não fose junto

todos estavam muito mal, mas apenas Blaine e Taylor beberam pouco, porque sabiam que seus amigos iam exagerar na bebida e eles estavam preparados pra isso

como ambos eram os unicos a realmente levantar resolveram sair pra procurar algo pra chamar de "café da manhã" já que era mais de 2:00 hrs da tarde, e todos deveriam por algo no estomago.

quando estavam preparados para sair viram uma mulher alta e loira descendo pelas escdas de fininho e saindo pela porta com o maior cuidado oque parecia ser para não acordar ninguém, Blaine e Taylor se entre olharam e deram um sorriso comparça .

Quando voltaram da rua apenas Chad, Hayley e Alex não estavam mas jogados pela casa, calados e com suas piores caras, apenas Alex parecia não ter sido afetada pela bebida, ela era a mas resistente a alcool do grupo por isso era sempre a mas feliz em se recuperar de qualque ressaca.

Ao contrario de Kurt e Rachel que ainda estavam mortos e não tinham previsão de se levantar tão cedo.

x-x-x

quando terminaram de preparar o "café da manhã" e estavam todos de banho tomado ja passava de 2:30, e estavam todos conversando do pouco que lembararam da noite passada, até que a figura de uma pequena diva esfregando o rosto e descenndo a escada chamou a atenção

um olhou pra cara do outro e Jeremy come~çou

"cara, eu pensei que nunca pegaria a Rachel, mas até que foi facil" disse com um expressão divertida mas ao mesmo tempo passando seriedade, sem olhar para a diva.

Rachel estancou no meio da escada e ficou parada como uma estatua ouvindo o resto da historia

"pois é quando eu vi você se agarrando eu pensei que era miragem" disse Hayley segurando seu sorriso entrando na brincadeira

"mas quando vocÊs sumiram eu tive certeza" esse foi Blaine

Rachel ainda estava parada no meio da escada estatica com o que estava ouvindo.

"é mesmo vocês sumiram, aonde vocês estavam ?" Taylor perguntou

"tem cabines particulares na boates e-"

"como é que é! você sabe que isso jamais aconteceria, como uma futura estrela da brodway como eu poderia sumir em cabine particular de boate-" foi enterrompida

"Calma Rachel foi so-"

"na verdade vocÊ comigo foi com aquela ruiva gostosa que-" disse sendo interrompido

"mentira! nem em seus sonhos mas eroticos, eu não nunca faria isso não é possivel !" dise desesperada com o que poderia ter acontecido "temos de arrumar um jeito de não ter testemunhas porque no futuro-" enterrompida por gargalahadas de todos nasala "pera ai isso era so´ uma brincadeira de mal gosto? !" perguntou chocada

"foi ideia do Jeremy" acusou Alex que estava quieta até agora

"eu vou te matar" ameaçou correndo em volta do sofá

"mas a parte da ruiva foi verdade" falou tentando se defender com uma almofada do outro lado do sofá

e assim começou uma guerra , enquanto Rachel corria atrás de Jeremy ele fugia e isso durou uns 10 minutos

"que PORRA ta acontecendo aqui" perguntou Kurt irritado olhando seus amigos correndo pela sala

"RAch nçao quer aceittar que pegou a ruivinha" disse ainda brincalhão, oque vez a morena dar a lingua e começar a correr atrás dele denovo

"você esta bem amor?" perguntou Blaine indo em direção ao seu namorado

"oque você acha!" disse ainda irritado com a movimentação pela sala "VOCÊS QUEREM PARAR!, estão me deixando enjoado" falou se sentando segurando a cabeça

"vou trazer um remedio pra você" saiu da sala dando um selinho em Kurt antes

"fraco" sussurrou Alex para hayley que riu mas parou logo que olhou pro rosto irritado de Kurt

x-x-x

Mas tarde naqule mesmo dia todos se encontravam na praia, sentados na areia depois de um dia de brinacadeiras eles estavam apenas conversando e as vezes apenas num silencio confortavel na presença um do ooutro

quando voltaram para a casa todos se preparavam para ver algum filme e depois dormir, a maioria ainda estava se recuperando da ressaca do dia anterior

Mas Kurt tinha outros planos para aquela noite

"então Alex vai nos dizer quem é sua amiguinha ?" Kurt perguntou lembrando do sua semiço da amiga na boate

"hum, vocês não conhecem" disse dando de ombros

"isso a gente ja sabe" falou parecendo a coisa mas obvia do mundo "mas você não vai nem apresentar ela? "

"bem, se formos em uma das boates dela de novo talvez dessa vez ela esteja lá e eu apresento a vocês" disse se voltando a televisão de novo

"tabom" acabando com o assunto "pera aí!" disse derrepende digerindo oque ouviu "você acabou de falar que ela é dona daquela boate ?" muito curioso a olhando como se ela tivesse escondido o segredo da caixa de pandora

"sim" respondeu simples

"aquela loira?" disse Blaine se lembrando de mais cedo "ela não tinha cara de dona de boate"

"vocês viram ela?" perguntou Kurt curioso

"bem, eu e Blaine vimos uma loira descendo as escadas de fininho e como os unicos la em cima eram eu Blaine, Alex e Você imaginamos que ela estva com lex" disse Taylor dando de ombro

"e como ela é?" disse Rachel tambe´m curiosa de quem tera sido o pivô do dessaparecimento de sua amiga

"eu vou beber agua ja que vocês não precisam de mim" disse Alex se levantando

"não vimos muito, só que ela era loira, alta e de cabelos curtos" Blaine ficou imersso em pensamentos antes de completar "ela até me lembrava bastante a Fabray"

"nossa de onde você tirou isso" disse Kurt espantado o que seu namorado tinha acabado de disser

"so lembrou sei lá" BLaine tentou se defender

"mas como você a conheceu, Lex?" gritou Chad para que a outra menina escutasse

"huff, vocês querem saber a historia toda mesmo ? !" disse já voltando a se sentar agora na poltrona a frente de todos, todos apenas acenaram a cabeça a sua pergunta "ta! eu vou contar" disse se ajeitando de pernas cruzadas na poltrona "Ela estudou comigo na faculdade durante os primeiros dois anos e namoramos por um tempo, mas... ela terminou comigo quando-" respirou fundo antes de continuar "quando ela resolveu sair da faculdade e ir pra L.A abrir um bar ou restaurante sei lá, que agora vocês viram que é uma das boates mas cotadas de L.A., e disso nem eu sabia; e antes que vocês ´perguntem foi antes de eu começar a ficar com o Chad eu nunca consegui trair ela -"

"nossa! ela deve ser incrivel pra você não ter traído ela" falou Chad com um sorriso brincalhão lembrando do quanto ele teve que aturar seus amigos o chamando de corno

"ela é, eu só não sei se ela já me traiu, mas nunca quiz cobrar nada dela'" contunuou "e o pouco que eu relutei pra vir em Los Angeles foi por causa dela, não tinha certeza mas eu estava com um presentimento de que ia reencontra-la" deu um sorriso triste antes de terminar a historia "e ontem quando ela soube por um amigo que eu estava aqui, me ligou, eu fiquei surpresa no primeiro momento mas acabei atendendo e... fim!"

"e fim?" perguntou Hayley curiosa

"é! oque mas vocês querem... ?" se interrompeu sabendo que não deveria ter feito essa pergunta

"bom, primeiro: saber oque aconteceu depois de 'acabei atendendo' ,e, segundo: quando vamos conhece-lá"

"hunff! vocês não cansam de me encher o saco" falou irritada, mas não teve efeito algum em seus amigos então derrotada resolveu contar logo tudo "quando eu atendi ela perguntou porque eu não procurei ela, e peruntou aonde eu estava porque ela estava ouvindo muito barulho eu falei que estava na boate 'the clip' , ela então disse que a boate era dela e de uma amiga e que queria me ver e reencontrar a 'amiga dos tempos de faculdade' me deu o endereço da outra boate em que ela estava e eu fui-"

"e..."

"e eu fui encontrar ela" suspirou lembrando "e ela estva linda como sempre, mas ela estava acompanhada com alguma garotinha de boate que eu aposto que ela nem sabe o nome" todos se entre olharam mas disseram nada "quando eu disse que ia embora, ela perguntou se eu queria uma carona até boate-"

" mas você não disse nada pra gente sobre isso"

"eu tô dizendo agora" suspirou se perguntando se ia conseguir terminar a historia "ela me levou de volta a boate e ficou com uns amigos dela e depois eu pedi ela me trazer pra casa" sorriu antes de terminar a estoria "e antes da 'fuga' me convidou pra sair com ela hoje a noite"

"então vamos conhece-lá hoje?"

"hoje não, eu vou encontrar com ela no meio do caminho da casa dela, mas podemos ir em uma das boates dela amanhã a noite até la a ressaca de vocês ja vai ter acabado que tal?"

"por mim tudo bem"

" to dentro"

"mas vai ter que ser de graça ja que você ta saindo com a dona da boate"

"eu não to saindo com ela-"

"enfim, eu vou dormir" disse Hayley se despedindo junto com Jeremy e Chad

"também, vamos Kurt ?" chamou Blaine segurando Kurt pela mão  
>"Rach me ajuda a me arrumar" perguntou timida<p>

"claro, vamos"

x-x-x

Quando chegaram ao quarto de Alex, Rachel a ajudou a encontrar um vestido no meio daquela bagunça ambulante que estava seu quarto oque fez ela discutir com alex denovo. Mas quando achou um lindo vestido preto curto ela viu que era o certo para combinar com seu escarpã.

Rachel a ajudou tambem com a maquiagem que ficou num tom bem marcante em seu rosto que parecia que alex tinha se transformado em outra mulher.

x-x-x

Alex terminou de se arrumaar e ja estava com a mão na maçaneta Rachel a segurou e disse

"bem, pelo menos diz o nome dela."

"Lucy" deu um ultimo sorriso e saiu

Esse nome despertou algo em Rachel que nem ela mesma queria, mas resolveu deixar pra lá existem muitas Lucys pelo mundo ainda mas em L.A. é só bobagem da sua cabeça. a morena balançou a cabeça uma vez tirando esses pensamentos da cabeça e subiu as escadas para o seu quarto.

Mas ainda haveriam muito mais surpresas.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>NA: eu realmente não gostei desse cap. porque ele esta mudando toda a minha ideia original.******

******hunff******

******e Alex é apenas um "obstaculo" na minha mente.******

******Respondendo a pergunta do****** _kps_****** : eu mudei o genero pra romance******/******friendship, porque não foi a intenção mas foi oque acabou se tornando.******

******pelo menos por enquanto.******


End file.
